My Prince Charming
by Yukina Himuro
Summary: First day at high school. Or maybe first day at hell because of him in my house. How could my parents leave me alone with a handsome GUY ? Chapter 7- The best birthday ever, is up! "Five minutes to the midnight.." "Miyu? What are you—" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"
1. Chapter 1 : First Day at High School

Disclaimer : The character belongs to the owner (of course NOT me)

Notes : This is my first story. so forgive me if I had a grammar mistakes or this story was bad. And I'm not very good at English. xixi :p

Oh yeah, I was inspired of my one sided crush to make this story :) I want to make a story who contain a happy ending, not a bad ending like me -.-

but I make this story without Ruu and Wanya. I make their life a 'bit' normal .

This chapter was already edited :D

1 .. 2 .. 3 . Start !

* * *

My Prince Charming

Chapter 1 – First Day at High School / Hell ?

Hey, my name's Miyu Kouzuki. I'm fifteen years old. Today is my first day at Houki Gakure high school. Wow, i've dreamed about this for a long time, to become a cute high school student (okay okay, don't read that) and find my prince, but will that dream becomes true ? i hope so ..

The sounds of bird chirping make me woke up. Ah, it's already morning ? Waah my eyes seems angry with the sun. I decided to pulled my blanket over me again when ...

"Miyu, wake up honey ! Do you want to be late at your first day at high school ?" my mom said .

My eyes opened wide. How could i forget my first day ?

"Yes mom, i'm awake.."

I tidied up my bed and went to the bathroom lazily with my half-opened eyes. I took a quick shower and quickly put my new uniform. I looked at the mirror and smiled to myself. "New school , new friends, and maybe new love life. I want to forget all about my silly one-sided chrush at junior high school". I smiled a little and went to the dining room with a sigh escaped from my mouth.

"Morning mom, dad"

"Morning princess" my dad said

"Morning dear, ready for school ?" my mom said and give me a smile.

"Of course !" I said happily and eat my breakfast .

- After breakfast -

"Bye mom, dad ! Wish me luck at my new school" I said before go to school

"Bye dear. Good luck"

I hummed at every step i took to the school. I wonder, will I get many friends there ? Will I get a nice best friend and many more i've thinking until i reach the school .

One word. Woow

The school is huge, and have two floors with roof top (note : i don't know how should i name that place). There was "Houki Gakure High School" sign at the gate. Many new students chatted with their new friend or maybe their old friend. I wish my old friend was here too ..

Everything's went to normal, the ceremony, the principal's speech, etc. After that the teacher mentioned our name one by one and told us the class we got. I got class X-1.

I sat down to the middle chair in this class, after a minute two girls came to the class and sat besides me and talk to me.

"Hey there, what's your name ?" asked the short brunette haired girl.

"Hey, my name's Miyu, Miyu Kouzuki" I said with a smile.

"Oh, hi there Miyu, my name's is Nanami, Nanami Tenchi" said the girl

"And my name's Aya, Aya Konishi. We're friends since childhood. Let's make a good friend" said the other girl with green haired.

"Of course"

'hmm, maybe my life will be good this time' I thought that until ..

.. a guy enter the class , or should I say a HANDSOME brunet haired guy .. And he sat in front of me ..

'or maybe my life will be wonderful ' I thought again

Oh man, he's COOL. I mean look at his amber eyes, you'll melt in one minute if you stared at those eyes for a long time. And his brunet hair, I want to touch it very much cause it looks so silky. And his body, so tall and looks so athletic. And ..

"Hey Kanata !" said Nanami

I'm back to reality. Oh, so his name is Kanata ? Cute name .. Fits the owner of the name ..

"Whaaat ?" said him lazily

"This is Miyu Kouzuki. Our new classmate. Miyu, this is Kanata, Kanata Saionji. He is our old friend"

"He-Hey Kanata. I'm Miyu"

He raised his eyebrows and said "Yeah, hi too. And you don't need to introduce your name again. I already know" he smirked

'What ? So cruel !'

"Ckck, your attitude doesn't change Kanata" said Nanami with a sigh .

"So what ?" he said coldly

"Hey Kanata! Hey Aya, Nanami !" said a boy cheerfully

"Santa ! Your school is here too ? Aah it seems we make a reunion huh ?" said Aya .

"It will be fun ! Hehe. Oh look, you guys already hava a new friend ?" he said and look at me. "Hey there. I'm Santa. Santa Kurosu, and you ?"

"Hi Santa. My name is Miyu. Miyu Kouzuki ."

"Hey Miyu, let's become a friend !"

The teacher came to the class and the class started. Oh God, study again ~

- Skip to Miyu's home -

"I'm home ! Mom, dad, what are you doing ?"

"Oh, hi Miyu. We're sorry, we have to go to Amerika right now. NASA needs us. "

"What ? You can't leave me alone, especially in my first day at high school !"

"We know Miyu, but we have to go, sorry dear. But you are not alone. We asked our old friends to ask his child to accompany you. Maybe he'll come in any minute "

"But – "

*TING TONG*

"Ah , it's him probably"

My dad opened the door, and there he is. A guy with brunet hair – what ? brunet hair ? don't tell me ..

"You –" he said

"Ka-Kanata. It's you !"

"Oh, so you two already know each other ? Good then "

"But mom, dad. How could you leave me with a guy ? Besides I just know him today ! "

"Miyu, we trust him. He is our friend's child. So don't worry "

"But mom –"

"Ah, the plane ! We must hurry. See you Miyu. Take care of her Kanata. " said my mom and dad. They hugged me.

"Mom, wait – "

Too late, they already gone.

And leaved me with a guy. A handsome guy. Hot guy. Devil guy .

'God.. what should I do ?'

He stared at me, leaned forward to me, maked me blushed and whispered to my ear "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. Just so you know Miyu, my dad forced me to do this. Now show me my room please ?"

'So cruel ! He thinked this is his house ? Argh I hate him! '

Maybe my first day at high school turned to my first day at **HELL** .

* * *

**Yukina**'s turn to speak !

Hey, how was it ? bad or not ?

I make this a bit different to the real story. I make Kanata went to Miyu's house, not Miyu went to Kanata's house .

You'll think if Ruu and Wanya don't appear in this story, so the two of teenagers are alone right ?

**That's the point XP** don't kill me because of this ! Just read the next chapter to see what happen to Miyu and Kanata.

I'll update the next chapter as soon as i doesn't have any homework to do and any exams

I'm sorry if the grammars are wrong

Please review :) I will happy if you guys review my first story

See you in the next chapter ~


	2. Chapter 2 : Kanata's Time For Speak !

Disclaimer : I am not the owner of the characters

Thank you very much for **Kanata Saionji, fa ra lee, jyasumin-sama, Airashii Yui, and Chocoangel **for the reviews ^^ I was so happy ! I will try to fix my mistakes too ^^

And oh, i already edited the first chapter to be better ^^

Once again, **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS **^^

* * *

My Prince Charming

Chapter 2 – Kanata's Time For Speak !

Ah, the story already started? Okay ..

Hey, I'm Kanata Saionji, fifteen years old. Okay I finished introduced myself. Can i go back to sleep? zzzzzzzzz

(**Yukina : **"NO stupid! Wake up or you won't meet Miyu in this chapter!)

Okay okay! Geez ..

The birds chirping when i wake up. Today is my first day at high school. I wish the holiday is longer..

I tidied up my bed when –

"Ka-na-taaaaaaaaa! Wake up my son! It's your first day isn't it? Come on Come on or you'll be late!"

I covered my ear and shouted back "Why are you always shout every morning? I already woke up Dad!"

I yawn and quickly went to the bathroom. After a quick bath I put on my uniform and look at the mirror, wear my tie .

I sigh. Another day for school same as another day full of running. I'm sure you'll ask "Running? Why?"

Ha. Cause the girls will chase me if i don't. It's because of my handsome face. Well, could you blame me ? -_-

I ate my breakfast with my Dad. I'm sure you'll ask "Just your Dad? where's your mom?".

Well, my mom died when i was three years old. She died because of an accident. Ah don't remind me of that..

"Bye Dad. I'm leaving"

"Bye son. Good luck with your first day!"

I sighed and opened the door. High school huh? Sounds cool ..

* * *

- After Kanata left –

*KRIING KRIING..*

"Huh, who's calling so early?"

Hosho picked up the telephone:

"Hello, who's there?"

"Hello Hosho. I'm Yuu Kouzuki"

"Oh, Yuu! What's up?"

"Ehm, will you help me? Will you ask your son to accompany my daughter at my house? Miki and I must go to America. NASA called us just now after Miyu left. Our plane will ready at noon. Can you? Please? For Miki and I, your old bestfriend?"

"Of course! Maybe if they live at the same roof, they'll become a couple! Ohoho, just like at the storybook"

"Good idea! So we can get our grandchild early! Ohoho just kidding, they just high school students now. By the way thanks Hosho"

"Anytime my friends"

Hosho put the telephone back. "I must pack Kanata's clothes now. Hmm, maybe it'll be fun" he grinned

* * *

- Back to Kanata's situation right now -

Oh, okay, my tought this morning was a little bit wrong . They chased me cause they want to know my name. Yeah great, they are same, stupid Kanata. Now i just want to relax in my class with peace. I walked in to the class and sat in front of a blonde girl who stared at me since I came in (maybe, I'm not actually looked at her) .

"Hey Kanata!" said Nanami, she was my old friend at JHS (junior high school)

"Whaaat?" I replied

"This is Miyu Kouzuki. Our new classmate. Miyu, this is Kanata, Kanata Saionji. He is our old friend ."

I turned to look at the object's topic.

Oh, she's cu-cute.. Cute blonde girl.. Wait, what am I thinking?

"He-Hey Kanata. I'm Miyu . " she said, looked a bit nervous .

I raised my eyebrows and said "Yeah, hi too. And you don't need to introduce your name again. I already know" I smirked. Hmm, I don't know why but I like to gave her my first teased for her.

"Ckck, your attitude doesn't change Kanata. " said Nanami with a sigh.

"So what?" I said coldly

"Hey Kanata! Hey Aya, Nanami!" said a boy cheerfully. Oh, so Santa was came to this school too huh?

"Santa! Your school is here too? Aah it seems we make a reunion huh?" said Aya

"It will be fun! Hehe. Oh look, you guys already have a new friend?" he said and look at Miyu. "Hey there. I'm Santa. Santa Kurosu, and you?"

"Hi Santa. My name is Miyu. Miyu Kouzuki."

"Hey Miyu, let's become a friend!"

The teacher comes to the class and the class started. Oh man, I want to go home right now and read my manga as usually..

* * *

- Skip to Kanata's house -

I shocked when my Dad gave me my luggage full of my clothes. He doesn't think to kick his son out from his house, right?

"What's this Dad?"

"Kanata, I'm begging you. Please accompany my friend's daughter! She's alone at home cause her parents will go to America. Hurry up! I will give you the address!"

"What ? You always decided on your own suddenly! I don't want!"

"Oh come on Kanata.. For your dad?"

'Oh, I hate this sentence. Well, if I going to separated for a while with my dad, then there's won't be another shout in the morning, right? I guess it will be fine ..'

"... Okay, fine. Give me the address!"

"Oh, thank you so much my son! You're the best! Here's the address, be careful!"

"Yeah yeah, bye.."

'Hmm.. Living with a girl? I guess it's not bad enough..' I grinned

* * *

- Arrived at Miyu's House -

Hmm, is this her house ? Okay .. I'm ready

*TING TONG*

The door opened and there was a man an a woman, looks like her parents, and there was a blonde girl ..

.. wait-

Blonde? I think I know who is she!

"You –" I said

"Ka-Kanata. It's you!" she said. Oh, looks like she doesn't know about this too.

"Oh, so you two already know each other? Good then"

"But mom, dad. How could you leave me with a guy? Besides i just know him today!"

"Miyu, we trust him. He is our friend's child. So don't worry "

Ha? Oh, so they trust me. So it's okay if I do anything to her, right? They trust me, right? Haha just kidding, I don't usually being pervert (yeah, don't USUALLY)

"But mom –"

"Ah, the plane! We must hurry. See you Miyu. Take care of her Kanata" said her mom and dad. They hug her.

"Mom, wait –"

Too late, they already gone.

And leave us alone. Spell it. A-L-O-N-E, a b-o-y and a g-i-r-l. What do you think? Ha.

She looks like worried now, yeah I understand her.. So I'll better tell her one thing that will calm her down.

I stared at her, leaned forward to her, made her blushed and whispered to her ear "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. Just so you know Miyu, my dad forced me to do this. Now show me my room please?" I smirked to her

Okay, I can't hold to teasing her again. Sorry Miyu.

Maybe my life will be turn to **HEAVEN**? I mean because of there wasn't my dad silly! Don't think the other one!

* * *

note :

Aaaah, finally! I finished the second chapter! I was soo happy! My back hurts now because I sat on my chair and made this chapter for a long time -_-

And **DON'T **called me perverted! I just wanna make Kanata a bit naughty! That's all! XP

See ya at the next chapter ~

Keep reading and review please please please :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Living together ?

Disclaimer : I am not the owner of the characters

Thank you so much for **Kanata Saionji, Fa ra lee, Chocoangel, Mizuki Himeji, and Kiwi girl** for the reviews ^^

Sorry for the late update xD

Here we go :D

* * *

My Prince Charming

Chapter 3 – Living Together?

Miyu speaking :

I guided him to the second floor and showed him his room (his room is in front of my room), before I turned back to my room he grabbed my hand.

'Oh God..What now?'

He smirked and said "Why I'm not just sleep with you? It's more fun!" he chuckled and sticked his tongue :P

WHAAAT? This guy really made my face burned red like tomato now.

"Just go to your room and rest, NOW !" i yelled at him and gave his luggage to him rudely and quickly closed his door. I leaned at the outside of his door. Phew, my head so dizzy right now.

"Don't be so stupid Miyu! Just Kidding ! Hahaha, you should see your funny face right now, It's so red! Hahahahah" he shouted from his room.

"Just SHUT UP will you?"

I sighed and quickly go to my room and closed the door. God, please help me...

Kanata speaking :

Khu khu khu, this girl is soo interesting. I chukled and started to put my clothes from my luggage to the cupboard in this room. There's one thing left at my luggage after I put my clothes, my mother's photo. Yeah, I brought it from my home.

"Hey mom, here I am, in the house of an interesting girl I've just met today. Wish me luck" I said and chuckled.

I lay down to my bed for some rest, but it seems like I'm not tired at all. Well, let's start to think of Miyu. Was I scare her just now? Well,cause it seems like I would do 'something' like at the movie. Hmm, maybe I should apologize to her.

I knocked her door. "Come in" she said from inside her room. I opened the door and saw her sat on the floor.

"Hey" I said

"Hey, What's up Kanata? Want to tease me again huh?"

"Hey hey, don't be angry. I just want to say sorry. I'm sorry for scared you just now. Will you forgive me?"

"... Fine, I forgive you"

"Oh, thanks then. Can I sit beside you? I can't rest cause I'm not tired at all."

"Sure"

I sat beside her. There was silence until she spoke.

"Well, what are you want to eat for dinner tonight Kanata?"

"Hmm, what about pumpkin soup? I love it, well, if you can cook it" I smirked

"Hah! I will make the most delicious pumpkin soup you ever had to eat! Just wait and watch!"

"Show me then" I smirked wider.

"I must buy the pumpkin first. Bye, I'll go to the supermarket."

"I'll accompany you"

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, . Let's go then"

* * *

- At the supermarket -

"NO! This pumpkin is bigger!"

"Not this Miyu! This pumpkin isn't fresh!

( A/N : sorry, I don't know much about pumpkin :3 )

"But—"

"Hey mommy, look! The wife and the husband is fighting!" said a 7 years old child to his mommy.

"What? NO! She/He isn't my wife/husband!" they both said and blushing.

"But you are a couple, aren't you?" asked the child

"NO, I never want to have a girlfriend who doesn't kind and cute at all !"

"What did you say?" and they started fought again.

"Mommy, let's leave this couple alone. Maybe they have a serious love problem" said the child. His mom, confused and said "O-okay.."

"Once again, we aren't a couple!" said Miyu.

"Let's forget about the child, buy the pumpkin and go home quickly" said Kanata.

"Huh, fine then..."

* * *

- Skip to their house -

"Wew, that child is so annoying. I'm lucky I don't have a little brother like that" said Miyu.

"Stop that and cook the pumpkin now. Prove it to me that you can cook the most delicious pumpkin soup I ever had to eat" Kanata smirked

"Fine fine."

* * *

- After 1 hour -

"What took her so long? Maybe I should check her if she's fine" said Kanata

"Miyu? Are you done with your soup?"

"..."

"Miyu? Hey, are you okay? It's fine if you can't make the delicious soup. I'll be cook it then.."

She chuckled and turned to faced me. She gave me a big smile. Ha? I don't understand her. She grabbed my hand and swung me like we're dancing.

"Kanataaaaa, FINALLY, I can make the most delicious pumpkin soup I ever made! Uwaah I'm so happy!"

I confused and raised my eyebrows. "Then, stop swinging me. My head starting to dizzy"

She blushed. "So-sorry, I'm just too happy."

"Well, let's eat then. I'm hungry, I want to know the taste of your soup too" I smirked.

"Okaay, I'm sure you'll love this!" she smirked.

She gave me the soup. I brought it to the dining room and started to ate it. I shocked. This is the most delicious soup I ever had.

"Well, how is it?" she said nervously.

"It's..."

"It's..?"

"...It's too delicious to eat." I said and blushed.

"Yayy! I'm so glad! Take that Kanata!"

"Yeah yeah, just sit down and eat will you?" I said, still can't stop to blushed. Urgh.

"Okidoki!"

* * *

- Skip to bed time -

Miyu's speaking :

Phew, what a day! Everythings weird happened in one day! I'm so tired! And still confused too. What if.. that child's words came true? That Kanata and I become a couple one day? I blushed. NO! Definitely not. But.. He's handsome, cute, but he's so cruel! Except for his apologized just now. But then.. it shows that he's actually kind, right? Well..

Wait wait WAIT! Why am I thinking of him? Aah whatever! So confusing! I want to sleep!

Maybe.. Just maybe.. I prefer that he's accompanied me in this house rather than I live alone.

..Thanks mom, dad..

ZzzzzZzzzZzzzz...

Kanata's speaking :

Oh great, I forgot to brought my handphone from my home and forgot to called my dad to told him that I already arrived too. Great. Now, I'll just borrow Miyu's phone.

Without knocking, I opened her door and said "Miyu? Can I borrow your—"

I closed my mouth. Ups, she's already sleep. Maybe she's too tired to made the soup.

I closed the door and leaned back at the outside of her door. I smiled.

"Night, Miyu.."

* * *

A/N :

Yaayyy, finally! I like the ending so much! Ehehehe x)

Nothing else to say, cause I'm really sleepy right now, It's alredy near midnight when I update this (in my country)

Review please ~ :))


	4. Chapter 4 : Just Like a Fairytale?

Disclaimer : I am not the owner of the characters

Thank you so much for **Mizuki Himeji, Chocoangel, Karthika** for the reviews^^

Here we go again :D

* * *

Kanata knocked Miyu's door, trying to wake her up

"Miyu? Wake up! Are you wanna be late for school?"

"5 minutes more Mom~"

"What? Mom? Since when I become your mother, you idiot! I'm coming in!" Kanata said and opened the door.

"Hey, Miyu, please wake up, take a bath and eat your breakfast soon! I don't wanna be late because of you!" Kanata said and shaked Miyu's shoulder.

"5 minutes more I told you~"

"Geez, if you aren't gonna take a bath, then I'll force you to—" Kanata carried her body with bridal style and said again "—take a bath!"

Miyu's eyes wide opened. She blushed.

"PERVEEEEEEERRRTTTTTTT!"

DUUUAAAAAKKK !

"Ouch!"

* * *

My Prince Charming

Chapter 4 –Just like a fairytale?

"Oww! Hey, it hurts!"

"Sorry" Miyu pouted. She's curing Kanata's wound. What's going on?

Well, Miyu punched him and made him hit the wall.

"Huh, and what the meaning of 'pervert' just now? I just want to throw you to the bathroom. That's all"

"What? Throw me? You're so cruel!" she pouted.

"Well, I am" he smirked.

"Done, once again, sorry" Miyu said and blushed.

"Nah, It's okay. I'm sorry too if I was scaring you."

Miyu smiled "You can be so kind sometimes"

O ow, Those words made Kanata blushed. "Wha? W-whatever" Miyu just giggled at his reaction.

"Hurry up, or you'll be late"

"Roger sir!"

* * *

~ On the way to school ~

Kanata and Miyu walked side by side. Silence enveloping them.

'Hmm, this situation seems a bit weird. I just knew him yesterday, but now I'm going to school with him. It seems like we are a couple..' Miyu thinked and blushed. 'No, never' she chuckled.

Kanata, who was staring at her when she's chuckled raised his eyebrows and said "Um, are you sick?" he said and touched her forehead. "Nope, you don't. But you acted like an idiot" he smirked.

She blushed. "What? Idiot? You're an idiot!"

"Me? An Idiot? Haha, you're kidding. You're the real idiot" he said and sticked out his tongue and ran :P

"YOU ARE!" she yelled and try to chase him.

~ At School ~

"Good Morning Nanami, Santa" Aya said

"Morning Aya"

"IDIOOOOOOOT" Miyu yelled from school's gate

"Eh, It's Miyu's sound, isn't it?" Nanami said and looked from window.

"Miyu, ran with Kanata?" said Santa.

When the group was confused, Miyu and Kanata opened the door.

"G-good morning" they said and panting.

"G-good morning" Nanami, Aya, and Santa said, disbelieving the fact that Kanata went to school with a girl.

"Um, Miyu.. Are you going to school with Kanata?" asked Aya.

"Eh, um.. Yea.." Miyu said nervously

"I lived at her house now" Kanata said from behind.

"EEH?" they said, disbelieving.

"Be quite guys.." Miyu blushed

Nanami and Aya walked to Miyu and dragged her to the corner of the class. "Miyu, It's your chance! Kanata will never want to walk along with a girl in his life! But now, look!"

"Eh, but I don't—"

Oh no, Miss Mizuno came in to the class. They sat on their chair quickly. And the lesson started.

'Will never want to walk along with a girl before, huh? But, this morning he— Hmm, so confusing!'

"Miyu Kouzuki?"

Miyu startled. "Yes Miss!"

"I asked you, what's the answer of number six?" said Miss Mizuno

"Umm.. Uhh.."

Kanata, who now sitting beside Miyu (in the first day and second day they can choose their seat, and the next day will permanent) whispered.

"Psst, nature!"

"Oh yeah, nature Miss!"

"Good. Even if you are not paying attention you can still answer the question. Now back to the subject"

* * *

~ Skip to lunch time ~

"Fiuh, finally, lunch time! By the way, thanks for the help Kanata." She said and smiled.

"No problem. Why aren't you paying attention? Are you really sick? If you're sick then go home and rest"

Miyu blushed a bit. 'Is he worrying me? Naah, It can't be'

Seeing her blush, Kanata realized his words just now and blushed. "I-I mean.. Your parents don't want to see you sick, right?"

"Oh, yeah.. Right.. But no, I'm just think about something, you know"

"Oh, I see"

"And now, explain to us. Why are you two living together now?" asked Nanami, Aya, and Santa.

Miyu and Kanata sighed. "Um.. Well—" and they explained to them.

"Ooh, so you two are alone right now? Very interesting" Aya said while wrote about this in her notebook for her story.

"It's like a fairytale. And in the end they'll fall in love with each other. So romantic" said Nanami, making the two blush.

"Woohoow, Kanata! I'm so jealous of you!" said Santa and punched Kanata's back lightly.

"Shut up!"

* * *

~ Going back to home ~

"Hey Miyu, what about we watch this movie tonight? Santa gave me this cassette just now."

"Hmm, that sounds great, since no homework for tomorrow. Let's buy some popcorn and snacks Kanata!" said Miyu, cheerful as always.

"Yeah yeah.."

* * *

~ Movie time ~

"Hmm, Kanata, what movie that we'll watch later?"

"Hmm, horror movies. Zombie"

"What? Oh noo. I hate zombie!"

"Are you just scared of zombie or you scared all of horror movies? Geez, just prepare the snacks, and prepare your pillow too if you're scared. I don't want to be your pillow" He smirked

"Ha, No way!"

"Here we go.." Kanata said and played the movie.

They sat on the couch. Miyu is hugging her pillow while Kanata is eating his popcorn.

The situations is fine until..

*TRIINGG TRIINGG~*

"Kyaa!" Miyu yelled and buried her face to her pillow.

"What happen?" said Kanata, panic.

"Oh, it's just my phone.. Nanami sends me a message. Ehehee" Miyu blush and giggled.

"Geez, you scared me"

Both of them looked at Miyu's phone :

Hey miyu! What are you doing right now? ^.^

Miyu replied her message :

Hey, I'm watching Santa's movie with Kanata right now. Tell Santa that I'll kill him tomorrow cause he gave Kanata the horror movie! :P

Kanata blushed because of Miyu's words : "with Kanata". But Miyu doesn't seem to notice him.

Nanami replied :

Ohoo, I see :3

Kanata and Miyu raised their eyebrows. Confused.

While on Nanami :

"Hello? Santa, Aya, our plan is success!" Nanami grinned

* * *

~ Back to Kanata and Miyu ~

'Hmm, it's the time when the zombie appear. Why doesn't she scared?'

Kanata looked at Miyu. Her face was buried in her pillow. He picked hel pillow off. Geez, she's sleeping.

Kanata sighed. He walked to her room. He came back with carrying her blanket. He put the blanket over her body and sat beside her and back to watch the movie again. But not long after that, her head fell to his shoulder. Kanata shocked a little, but tried to calm down. He sighed.

"Great, sleeping beauty.." he grinned. "If I'm your prince, I have to kiss you to wake you up, right?"

Just after that, Miyu's hand flew to Kanata's face, and back fell down. He took that for the answer.

"Ow! Are you awake?"

She was silenced.

"Geez, you're so annoying.. Hey Miyu, come to think of it, we just known each other for 2 days. But why am I, or you too, got used to each other so quickly? So strange.."

He chuckled. "And now, I'm an idiot talking to you"

He brushed her bangs and smiled. "Have a nice dream sleeping beauty. And I must wake up before you or you'll turn to your 'devil mode' " He chuckled and put his head on her head, took the blanket to covered both of them, and turned off the DVD..

* * *

A/N

Woohoow, finally! I want to tell you guys that maybe (yeah, maybe) I won't update the next chapter quickly. So, I'm sorry :)

As always, review please :))


	5. Chapter 5 : Heartbeat on Halloween ?

Disclaimer : you surely know that i'm NOT the owner of the character :)

Yohooo! I'm back again! Sorry for not updating, eheehe, I'm EXTREMELY busy because of too many homeworks, exams, and many more -_- so forgive me ^_^

Thank you Mizuki Himeji, karthika, jd, stellacisem, and Chocoangel for the reviews :3 sorry for not replying your reviews :(

Oh! For Mizuki Himeji, terribly sorry cause i was totally forgot about Chris! Arrggh, stupid me stupid me stupid meee -_- but I have added her to this chapter ;) Thanks for reminded me about her ^^ poor Chris XD

And for khartika, your puppy eyes doesn't effect me! Kyahaha XD *evil laugh*

Just kidding ;) sorry for not update quickly girl .

Okaaay, back to the story, come ooon :D

* * *

My Prince Charming

Chapter 5 – Heartbeat on Halloween?

"Good morning Kanata-kun, Miyu-chan" said Chris and smiling sweetly (at Kanata)

"Morning Hanakomachi/Chris-chan" replied Kanata and Miyu.

"I want to invite you to the Halloween party in my house Kanata-kun" Chris said and blushing. "You can also come, Miyu-chan" and smile sweetly at Miyu.

"Hmm sorry Chris but I—"

"Of course we'll come Chris!" Miyu cutted Kanata's words.

"Hey! But I—"

"Great! I will be waiting Miyu-chan, Kanata-kun! Aya,Nanami,and Santa are coming too. Don't worry. See ya later!" she nodded and back to her chair.

"Miyu, you idiot! I don't wanna come to that kind of party!"

"Don't tell me, are you scare with Halloween party? With the ghost stuff and all?" Miyu smirked and chuckled.

"Damn Miyu, I'M NOT SCARED!"

"Show me at the party" Miyu smile and sticking out her tongue ;)p

"Geez, FINE! I will come!" Kanata sighed.

"Yayy!"

* * *

~ At Miyu's house ~

"Miyu, hurry up! We'll be late to the party!"

"Okaay! Just a little bit more fixing mw costume~ Great, now perfect!" Miyu smile at her reflection in the mirror and come down to the first floor.

"Sorry to make you wait Kanata!"

"Geez, what are you doi— Wow" Kanata's mouth gaped. Miyu is wearing black princess gothic-style with black wings on her back for her costume. She wears black crown too.

'Wow, she looks so.. dazzling, and.. cu-cute..'

"Helloo~? Kanata? Are you allright? Close your mouth if you don't wanna catch a flies" she waved at his face and giggles.

Kanata blushed and closed his mouth immediately.

"You looked so perfect in that costume Kanata" she said and giggles, with a little bit red on her cheek.

Kanata just looked away to hide his blush from before. He is wearing black tuxedo with red cape, just like Drakula. He looks so handsome and cute.

"Thanks, you too." He replied and smiled to her. Miyu blushed, but smiling after that.

"Come on, let's go" said Kanata and smile.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

~ At Chris's house ~

"Welcome to my house Miyu-chan, Kanata-kun. The others already arrived before you two. Let's start the party now." Chris said and smile.

They all enjoying the party, scarying each other, eating big pumpkin cake, etc. (sorry, i don't know much about Halloween :) Go on!) They had so much fun.

"And now, here comes the surprise!" Chris said and smiling.

"What surprise?" asked the other, confused.

"Just wait and see" Chris said and giggled.

"Hmm, okay than, I want to get the drink first." Said Miyu. But when she walk, the floor under her opens wide like a hole and Miyu fall into it.

"Heeelllpp! Kanataaa!" Miyu screamed as she fell.

"Miyuuuuuuu!" Kanata ran and tried to grabbed her hand, but when he grabbed her hand he fell too and the floor closed again.

"Nooooo! Kanata-kun! Actually I just want to trap in that hole with youuu!" Chris cried.

"Stop crying Chris! Let's help them!" Nanami said

"O-okay. But the hole is connected to a room I don't know which room is cause there is too many holes and rooms that connect to it around us!"

"Shit!" Santa said.

* * *

~ Miyu and Kanata's condition now ~

"Ugh!" Kanata cried cause Miyu fell on his body.

"Oww, oh I'm sorry Kanata! Is it hurt?" Miyu asked.

"It's okay. Forget about that. Where are we?"

The room was dark, but not too dark. There was no door in it, and the hole before was closed again.

"I don't know.. This room is scary.." Miyu frightened.

"It's okay.. You're not alone. I'm here too remember?"

Miyu smiled sadly. "Yeah.."

They sat side by side there for quite a long time. Until Kanata cried again and touch his knee.

"Oww.."

"Are you okay Kanata? I'm sorry.. It's all my fault.. You shouldn't help me.." Miyu said. Tears begin to fall from her eyes.

Kanata shocked. "Hey, hey, don't cry.. It's not your fault.. I helped you is my own desire. And it's just a little hurt, so please don't cry Miyu.." He said sadly and wiped her tears with his right hand and the other is holding her hand, trying his best to comfort her.

Miyu's smile, but the tears doesn't stop from its source. She hugged him and buried her face on his shirt. Kanata blushed.

"Thank you.. Thank you so much Kanata.." she said, still crying and burying her face on his shirt.

Kanata just kept silent (he's speechless, dammit!), but then he smile and wrapped his hand over her body. "No problem.."

Just then, the hole from upstairs opens and Chris, Aya, Nanami, and Santa fell down.

"Uwaaaaa!"

BRUAAGGK

"Ouch.. Ah! Finally we found you two! I'm sorry, I shouldn't make this surprise. Are you two okay?" Chris asked and worried.

"I'm fine, but Kanata's knee hurt.."

"Oh my! First we have to come out from this room! I'll call my security to help us!"

* * *

- And bla bla until Miyu and Kanata back to their home.

Silence enveloping them. Until they arrived in front of their own room (remember that Miyu's room just crossed away from Kanata's?) Miyu speak.

"Once again, thanks Kanata.." she said sadly.

Kanata sighed. "How many times I should tell you idiot ? It's okay Miyu.."

Miyu smiled. She pecked his cheek and said "Thank you very much.." and running to her room and closed the door.

Kanata's mind was blank. 'What was that?' He blushed. 'Urgh, why was my face became so hot? Dammit!'

Meanwhile at Miyu, she laying back at her door with eyes closed. Her face was completely red.

'Why is my heart beating so fast? It's not like I like him,right? Uhh I'm so confused.'

They thinking about the same thing: 'It's the best Halloween party I ever had..' and they smile.

* * *

A/N :

Yaayy, finished! Finally they make a move on their love life! Ehehee :3

I'm sorry if it was a little bit rushed, cause I'm in the hurry you know :( I wrote this without thinking, so sorry if its bad :)

As always, review please~ ^^


	6. Chapter 6 : Blast From The Past

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters, but the plot is mine :)

I'm sorry cause I took a long time for update this chapter :'( You know, school and exams sucks, my exam's score definitely bad :'( I'm scared :'(

Anyway, thanks to **Chocoangel, khatzdaax3, Mizuki Himeji, and daa3fan **for the reviews :) All of you made my day better :)

* * *

My Prince Charming

Chapter 6 – Blast from the past

Two weeks passed after their last event at Halloween party, they became even close from each other, but nothing else change about their feelings. They just pretend that nothing's wrong between them on halloween. Until today..

"YEEAAH! Finally, the school is over! I'm sooo tired because of the exams!" said Miyu

"Yeah, I hope the person who came to my room crying and begging me to teach her will pass from this exams, so my efforts will not be in vain" Kanata smirked

"Urgggh, you're so cruel" She pouted.

"Yeah yeah, let's go home now Miyu, I'm tired because of the exams too, and besides, it's your turn to make dinner ! I want something about pumpkin!"

"What~? Pumpkin, AGAIN? Geez.."

"So what? I like it" He smirked. They walked to the front gate of their school, still arguments with "pumpkin" things.

"MIYU! Is that you?"

Both of them stopped their argument and turned to the voice who was calling Miyu.

"Mi-Mizuki? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you in America now?" Miyu gasped and blushing.

"You still remembering me? I'm so glad. Yeah, I'm in a holiday right now. So I thought I can come here for a month or two. How are you, Miyu?"

"I'm.. I'm fine.. How about you?"

"Really fine. You're more beautiful and cute now, Miyu. Um, who's that boy beside you?"

"Oh yeah, he's Kanata, Kanata Saionji. Kanata, he's Mizuki Yamamura, my old friend.."

"Hey, Kanata! Nice to meet you!" He smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Said Kanata, looked bored with him.

"What about we walk around the town together, Miyu? I missed Heiomachi a lot, since my last time. And I missed you too Miyu."

Kanata raised his eyebrows while Miyu started to blushing. "H-Huh? But—"

"Come on, let's go Miyu!" said Mizuki and grabbed her hand.

"Now wait a second!" said Kanata, irritated and bored at the same time. "Don't you dare leave me alone and running away from your turn to make the dinner!" he held her wrist and dragged her back to him. "Sorry Yamamura, she can't accompany you this time. Come on Miyu"

Mizuki stared at their back when they walking for a long time in a deep thought. "Make the dinner? Don't tell me—"

* * *

While Kanata and Miyu ..

"Umm, Kanata?"

"What now?" he said, looked irritated.

"How long you will holding me? Your hold getting tighter and tighter. It hurts you know" Miyu blushed.

Kanata realized this and huffed. "What if I want to hold you until tomorrow? Jeez, just let me to be like this until we arrived. I'm tired" He slightly blush and looked away from her. Miyu blushed. "O-okay then.."

"Anyway.. Tell me about him, who is he?"

Miyu blinked. "Eh? You mean Mizuki? Well, like I told you before, he's my old friend who transferred to America.. Why are you asking this?"

"Nothing.. Just want to know.. But why were you blushed when you looked at him?"

"Eh? Um.. Well.. He confessed that he likes me before he transferred.. But it's a long time ago.."

Kanata stared at her. "So, your answer is..?"

"I don't answer him.. I don't know what to do before.. I just like him as a friend.."

"Oh yeah? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure! What's this all about exactly?"

"Oh, I see.. Nothing, once again, just want to know" said Kanata and smirked.

"I hate your smirk"

Kanata just sticked out his tongue as always. "Is my smirk charms you? Oh god"

"Ha, your wish" Miyu pouted.

They remained silent until they arrived at the front door of Miyu's house. Kanata release his hold on her wrist as his promise and open the door, but Miyu stopped him after a realization hit her.

"Don't tell me.. Are you jealous?" Miyu grinned.

"What? ME? NO!" Kanata blushed.

"Yes, you are" tease Miyu, grinning wider.

"No, I'm NOT!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Shut up or I'll kiss you" Kanata said and leaned closer to her.

Miyu stepped back and close her mouth with her hands. "Don't you dare!"

"Baka" said Kanata, chuckled. Miyu's ready to kill him and chase him, they're still at the outside of their house. Laughing and teasing.

But they don't know that there's one person who watching them from the back of a tree.

"So.. They're living together?" said the green-haired boy.

"Huh, how sweet"

* * *

A/N :

I'M SO SORRY if this chapter was too short. I don't know what to do anymore!

Tell me if you like it or not :') And sorry for the bad grammars.

Review please^^


	7. Chapter 7 : The Best Birthday Ever

Disclaimer : Phew, once again, i'm not the owner of the characters, but the plot is mine

Problem and problems!

I was right! I got all of my exam's score yesterday, it's bad at science :( oh man..

And the person I like is having a new girlfriend.. And she's my neighbour!

Well, who cares, right? :p

Anyway, Thanks to khatzdaax3, Chocoangel, daa3fan, and Mizuki Himeji for the reviews^^

* * *

My Prince Charming

Chapter 7 – The best birthday ever

On the day before christmast..

"Mi-yu~" called Aya and Nanami.

"What?"

"What present will you give to your prince for his birthday tomorrow?" teased them, they're giggling and gave Miyu their devilish grin

Miyu rolled her eyes at 'her prince' word. "Who's birthday? Who's my prince?" asked Miyu, confused.

"Kanata, silly! Don't you know about his birthday? Oh my.."

"WHAT? Tomorrow is Kanata's birthday? On christmast? I didn't know about that! How come he didn't tell me? He's so cruel" pouted Miyu

"Yea, he doesn't want to talk about his own birthday. For example, look over there—" said Nanami and pointed at Kanata.

"Um, umm, Kanata-kun, do you want something special for your birthday? Like a party? Or a gift like a car? A plane? A castle? Or do you want me to make a huge cake? Or Chinese food for you? Japanese food? Or anything?" asked Chris with her heart-shape eyes.

Miyu, Aya, Nanami, and Kanata sweatdropped.

"Nope, i don't want anything from you, Hanakomachi. Thanks before." Kanata smiled awkwardly.

"But-but-BUT! I want to give something special for youuu!" Chris cried loud. Her tears falls down like a waterfall making Kanata confused and just ruffling his already messed hair.

Miyu stared at him. Wondering what present will be the best for him..

* * *

x My Prince Charming x

"Something special.. What should I do? I can't buy him a present if he'll come along!" murmured Miyu while walking out from school's building.

"But hey, it not means anything!" she blushed. "It's just.. I want to thank him for taking care of me. It doesn't mean anything. Yup Yup" Miyu talked and nodded to herself. "Yeah, it doesn't mean any—"

"Yo!" Kanata patted her shoulder, making her scream.

"Kanata! You scared me!" pouted Miyu.

"Hehe, sorry for making you wait. The student council is sucks. What are you murmuring about? Talking to herself like an idiot." He smirked.

"Nothing. Ehehe~" Miyu grinned awkwardly. "Oh yeah! How come you didn't tell me about your birthday? You're so cruel."

"How do you know that? Well, sorry. You didn't ask me before" Kanata smirked

"Nanami told me."

They walked out to the gate and about to turn left when someone's calling.

"Miyu!"

Both of them turned their head.

"Oh man, that guy again?" Kanata mumbled.

"Sst, don't be like that Kanata!" she placed her finger on his mouth to shut him. Then she turned to Mizuki. "Mizuki? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you can't accompany me before, so here I am, waiting for you to go with me, well, if you can?" he smiled.

A light bulb plopped above her head (you can imagine that, hihi :p )

'I can buy a present for him and some ingredients to make a cake for him if my reason is go with Mizuki! Yeah!'

"Of course I can! Kanata, can you decorate the christmast tree in my house? Please? For me~?" asked Miyu and gave him her puppy eyes.

"Tch, fine! Just have fun with your date!" Kanata said grumpily.

"It's not a date! But thanks Kanata!"

He nodded and leave them.

"And now, shall we go?" asked Mizuki and held her hand.

"Um.. Uh.." Miyu twirled her hair, nervous. "I'm so sorry, Mizuki.."

"What's wrong?" asked him, disappointed.

"Actually, I want to buy a present for Kanata's birthday, since it's tomorrow, and some ingredients to make a cake. But it wouldn't be a surprise if he came with me, so going with you is the best reason so that he can't come along. I'm sorry, maybe next time? I promise!"

Mizuki kept silent for a moment, and then said "Why can't I help you to buy the things you need?"

"I don't want to trouble you. Sorry Mizuki, there's no time anymore! Next time okay? Bye!" she waved at him and dashed, leaving him alone.

He waved back at her until she disappeared from his sight. He just stood there. Keep silent.

BUGHH!

He punched the gate's wall. Blood started to flow from his right hand.

"He again" he murmured. "Is there still a chance for me?"

He chuckled.

"There is. I hope."

* * *

x My Prince Charming x

"I'm home~!" Miyu said cheerfully, holding three big plastic bag. "Kanata?"

Silent.

"Where's he? But the christmast tree already decorated, so he must be still in this house.."

Miyu went to upstairs and knocked Kanata's door.

"Come in" he responded.

"Hey, I thought you isn't at home.

"Sorry, I don't hear you." He answered while scratching his head lazily. "What's that bag?"

"Oh? This? Umm, ee.. Just some ingredients to make dinner. Ehehe..."

"Oh" he nodded. "So.. How's the date?"

"I tell you once more, Kanata Saionji. It isn't a date! Jeez.."

"Yeah, yeah, so how was it?" he asked curiously.

"Umm, went normal, I guess?" she lied. "I'm sorry, I better prepare the dinner. Take a bath first before dinner!" she said and left him.

Kanata stared at her standing place just now and chuckled. "Is she my mom?"

But he doesn't know that Miyu is also making birthday cake for him in the kitchen..

* * *

x My Prince Charming x

Miyu sighed. She's at the kitchen now, staring at her cake.

"Five minutes to the midnight.." She inhale and exhale deeply. "I'm ready!"

She brought the cake and went to upstairs. Tik tok tik tok~ It's midnight.

She opened the door to his room. Dark, and silent, but she can see him from the light of the candle on the cake. He sat on his balcony, staring at the moon.

"Ka..na..ta?" Miyu called him. He turned his eyes from the moon to her.

"Miyu? What are you—"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Miyu said cheerfully and holding out the cake, she smiled, even with slightly blush.

"Eh..? For.. me?" Kanata asked, dumbfounded.

Miyu chuckled. "Of course, silly! Who's the birthday boy in this house besides you?"

Kanata's mouth opened, but nothing he said. He was disbelieving this fact.

"You can catch the flies, shut your mouth! And hurry up, make a wish and blow the candle" she smile, extended the cake to him.

Kanata did her command, and blow the candle. Miyu smiled wider. "Happu birthday once again, sixteen-years old boy" she grinned. "Oh, here's my present."

She gave him a small box that wrapped with a red ribbon. He took and opened it. "Wow.."

"Umm, do you like it? I thought you can wear it when you're playing basketball as usual" she asked nervously.

His present is a red handband with black lines. "It's awesome."

"Oh yeah? Glad to know." She smiled.

Kanata smiled and brought her head to his chest, and ruffling her hair. "Thank you very much Miyu."

Miyu blushed, but Kanata already letting go her. She smiled. "You're welcome. Then, let's et the cake!"

"Ha, Is it edible?" teased him, he smirked.

"Don't be so cruel on his own birthday. Just eat it." She said and cutting the cake into six slices. "By the way.. What's your birthday wish Kanata?"

"Hm? Want to know?"

"Yeah.."

"Come here." He said. She come closer to him. He leaned closer to her ear, making her blush, and whispered.

"It's a se-cret." He said and smirked to her.

"KANATAAA!" she yelled, and started to chase the running's Kanata. Kanata just laugh at this.

'I wish.. We still can be like this forever.. Live happily with our friends and our parents. Even if we will be separated soon after your parents come back..'

Kanata smiled.

'It's the best birthday ever..'

* * *

A/N :

Yeaah, finally ;D

I guess they're closer than before, eh? But there's Mizuki too ;D

Well, want to know the next? Review it first please ! :D


End file.
